This invention relates to methods and systems for generating information-bearing audible tones. The basic purpose of a dial tone is to inform the user of the availability of service. In a wireline system, the dial tone indicates that facilities are available to receive digits.
However, there is no such dial tone available to users of a wireless system that provides an indication to the user that the radio signal strength available is sufficient to make a call attempt. Furthermore, the dial tone does not provide any other kind of information, such as whether the communications service is being offered by the user""s xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d service provider or by an xe2x80x9cinterconnectedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9croamingxe2x80x9d service provider that may provide different services, employ alternative control procedures, or charge higher rates. Thus, there exists a need for generating dial tones that provide additional information to the user.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and system for generating information-bearing audible dial tones. It is another object of the present invention to provide an information-bearing dial tone that is easily recognizable as a dial tone. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an information-bearing dial tone that can be detected by automated equipment: such as modems. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide an information-bearing dial tone that satisfies the telecommunications industry standard for tones.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a method is provided for generating one of a first and second audible tone in a telephony system including a telephony device responsive to a first signal to generate the first audible tone and responsive to a second signal to generate the second audible tone. The method includes receiving an information signal from the telephony system and receiving a user initiated signal from the telephony device indicating a desire to initiate a call from the telephony device. The method also includes processing the information signal and the user initiated signal to determine at lease one of billing rate information, available services, and service control procedures associated with the desired call and generate one of the first and second signals. Still further, the method includes generating one of the first and second audible tones in response to one of the first and second signals, respectively.
In further carrying out the above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method. The system includes means for receiving an information signal from the telephony system and means for receiving a user initiated signal from the telephony device indicating a desire to initiate a call from the telephony device. The system also includes a processor for processing the information signal and the user initiated signal to determine at least one of billing rate information, available services, and service control procedures associated with the desired call and generate one of the first and second signals. The system further includes a dial tone generator for generating one of the first and second audible tones in response to one of the first and second signals, respectively.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.